Viva Forever
by Argentum Lupus1
Summary: Its the class reunion, celebrating both the fall of Voldemort and the fact that they have all become sussesful. Hermione Granger hasn't seen or heard from her friends since they left school. She can't wait to see everyone again, but one very important per


Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall for the class reunion, her shy, eight year old son trailing behind her. It had been almost ten years since she and her friends had last stepped foot inside this castle. Almost as soon as she opened the door, an old friend, now older in more ways than one, ran up to her.   
"Hermione," she screamed, "It's been so long since we've seen you!"  
"It's nice to see you too, Alacia," Hermione said, greeting her friend, "Where's everyone else?" But her question was soon answered as Harry Potter and Ron Weasly walked over to join them.   
"Harry, Ron," Hermione nearly collapsed, she was so happy, "It's been so long."  
"I know, too long," Harry said. His green eyes stared deep into Hermione's, and they seemed to see right through her. Six long years of fighting in the war against Voldemort had done that to him.  
"It's good to see you, Hermione," Ron added. "You haven't changed a bit."  
"None of have really," Hermione said, "We're still Hogwarts weirdest group. A Muggle Born, a Muggle Lover, a Hero and a Malfoy," she said, picking up her son. Hermione's thoughts wondered for a moment, remembering the one who had told them that so many years ago.  
"Not quite," Alacia said, "The Malfoy has sort of left the group. I'm a Potter now." Alacia grinned, a put her arm around her husband. Harry's eyes seemed to light for a minute with the same mischife they had held as a boy.   
"Congratulations," Hermione said, "But then again we all knew you'd end up together." Alacia grinned at her again, and Ron smiled a bit too.  
"Did you ever get married, Hermione?" he asked, looking at the young boy in her arms. But he knew instantly he'd said the wrong thing. Hermione's eyes glazed over, remembering the love that she had left when she had left Hogwarts. But he was gone forever now, and he wasn't coming back.   
  
~Do you still remember how we used to be  
~Feeling together, believe in whatever  
~My love has said to me  
~Both of us were dreamers  
~Young love in the sun  
~Feel like my Savior, my spirit I gave you  
~We'd only just begun  
  
*~*  
Seventeen year old Hermione Granger ran through the corriders of Hogwarts looking for him. Tears ran down her face, but she wasn't ashamed as she usually was of crying. She wasn't really thinking about that now. She was worried for her love. Hermione ran into the Entrance Hall, to see him standing there, his eyes focused out the window, staring into space. Hermione ran up to him, and flung her arms around him.   
"You can't be leaving," she sobbed into his shoulder, "What will I do without you?" He turned to look at her, his eyes glistening with unshead tears. Tears he couldn't shead, after years of hardening at his own fathers hands.   
"I have to go. It's best for everyone," he said, he voice emotionless. But Hermione could tell he was crying on the inside, possibly harder than she was.   
"It's not, you have to stay here. I can't go on without you," she cried, still sobbing on his shoulder. He lifted her head, and looked into her soft brown eyes, now red from crying.  
"Hermione, I'll be back, I promise. Nothing will keep us apart. But you have to promise me, that when I come back, you'll be here. Promise me you won't leave." Hermione looked back at him, her eyes streaming. She looked back into his eyes, and a fresh tear slid down her cheek.  
"I promise," she said.   
*~*  
  
~Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
~Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
~Everlasting, like the sun  
~Live forever, for the moment  
~Ever searching, for the sun  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked, bringing her thoughts shaply back down to Earth, and dragging her away from her past.   
"Yeah, just thinking," she replied, her eyes glistening with unspilled tears.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry, I said the wrong thing didn't I," Ron said.   
"It's not your fault, Ron," Hermione told him. She gave herself a mentle shake, trying to stop thinking about him. But... she couldn't. She couldn't lock him away forever. He was part of her, more than anyone knew.   
"Hermione, no one could have prevented it. I'm sorry," Harry added. "He died protecting others."  
"We all miss him," Alacia said. Hermione turned to look at her old friend.  
"Not as much as I do, Alacia."  
  
~Yes I still remember  
~Every whispered word  
~The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
~Like a love that I'd heard  
~Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
~Promises made, every memory saved  
~Has refections in my mind  
  
*~*  
Hermione walked slowly back up to Gryffindor Tower, her feet almost to heavy to lift. But her feet were nothing compared to her heart. He was gone, and she probably wouldn't see him again until the end of the war. That was the cause of all of this, the war. The war against Voldemort and the Dark Forces. Voldemort had torn apart so many lives in the past, and now he had torn apart Hermione's. She arived outside Gryffindor Tower, gave the password, and entered. Ron, Harry and Alacia were all sitting in a corner, and she went over to sit with her only friends. All of them looked with horror at her tear stained face.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Alacia asked.  
"He's gone," Hermione replied, new tears leaking out of her eyes.  
*~*  
  
~Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
~Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
~Everlasting, like the sun  
~Live forever, for the moment  
~Ever searching, for the sun  
  
"I know Hermione, I know," Alacia said. "But, you have to get on with your life, put it behind you."  
"You don't understand, Alacia," Hermione said. "None of you do."  
"What isn't there to understand?" Ron asked.   
"It... it's to much to explain," Hermione tried, glancing at the small boy in her arms.   
"Hermione, what aren't you telling us?" Harry asked. "You know you can tell us anything." Hermione stood in silence for a moment, looking fondly at her son. Then she spoke.  
"He was my life."  
  
~But we're all alone now, was it just a dream  
~Feelings untold, they will never be sold  
~And the secrets safe with me  
  
*~*  
Hermione Granger sat alone in her house, thinking. She had planned on this day for nine months now, and she looked forward to it with pride. It wasn't exactly the way she had planned it, but... Suddenly, a telephone rang, interupting her train of thought. She got up heavily, and went to answer it.   
"Hello."   
"Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded over the other end, and it sounded urgent.  
"Harry, what's wrong, is somthing the matter?"  
"Hermione, did you see the paper this morning?"  
"No, I didn't get a chance yet. You know I've been busy-" she began, but Harry cut her off.   
"Hermione, I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you this, but you have to look at the paper. It's urgent."  
"Okay, don't hang up Harry." Hermione placed the phone on the table, and went to pick up the paper from the place she left it every morning. She opened it up, and gasped at the headline.   
"Spy From the Light Side Missing, Believed to Have Been Killed by Death Eaters." Underneath was a picture, which only brought more tears to Hermione's eyes. She looked at her bulging stomach, and broke down completely.  
Her baby would never know it's Father.  
*~*  
  
~Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
~Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
~Everlasting, like the sun  
~Live forever, for the moment  
~Ever searching, for the sun  
  
Hermione looked down at her son. He was sitting in her arms, completely oblivious to his mothers distracted thoughts. After all, Hermione had never really discused what had happened to his father with him, it was just a way of life that he had never known him.   
Suddenly the doors of the Great hall opened again. Gasps ran through the hall, but Hermione didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. People all around the hall whispered to each other, those who knew him and those who didn't. Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and let out a soft scream of surprise. The man holding her however, pressed her against his chest. She turned her head up to look into his eyes, something she had missed for so long.   
"I thought you were dead," she whispered.   
"I promised you I'd be back," he said, gazing into her eyes. His eyes then wondered to the small boy in Hermione's arms, who was being pressed between both his parents for the first time.   
"And who might this be?" he asked softly. Hermione looked from the love she had left so many years ago, to the boy who had been her only reminder of him for so long. \  
"Draco, this is your son." 


End file.
